world_of_warcraft_the_forgotten_islesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stoneblood Golem
Stoneblood Golem is the third boss in Temple Terrace and the last boss of the lower wing of the dungeon. This boss is one level higher than the two previous bosses in the dungeon. The trolls had created many golems across the island to protect their most valuable treasures and fortresses. This golem has defended the temple for over a thousand years and no attacking force has ever defeated it. Strategy Your group must clear the entire area before pulling the boss, as not doing so will cause the entire area to pull with the boss. You will notice that the boss patrols around the area. It is not uncommon for groups to accidentally aggro the boss and wipe, so keep a constant eye on him. This boss is a very heavy hitter, so make sure your healer is prepared before pulling. The first thing to notice about the boss is its energy meter. When this energy meter reaches full, the boss is restored to full health. Due to the nature of the fight and the gradually increasing chaos of the void circles, a full meter usually results in a wipe. There are four floating crystals in the area. These crystals periodically shoot beams toward the boss, increasing his energy. The only way to stop this is for one player to stand in front of the beam. There is almost always at least one crystal active, but never more than one at a time. These crystals can be destroyed if damaged enough, but doing so causes the boss to gain one stack of Frustrated Rage, increasing his damage by 40%. Most parties can only afford to break one crystal. Consult with your group's gear and power level. Make sure there are always players ready to stand in front of a beam. If your group isn't up to speed, the boss can reach full energy within no time. The boss's abilities include two that result in random players having to avoid attacks. If a player blocking a beam is targeted, another player should be ready to take their place. These abilities involve a laser beam that must be ran from and a flamethrower cone that must be avoided by all players, even if it means temporarily leaving a beam. The boss will lay void circles on the ground that slowly expand during the fight. He smashes these where he's standing. They deal medium damage over time. Players must make sure they stand in front of the crystal pillars when they're shooting beams at the boss. The best way to deal with these is for the tank to keep the boss in the central areas of the room. On heroic difficulty, the boss will sometimes cast the ability Fractured Regeneration. He will begin channeling towards a random crystal. The boss no longer attacks while casting this ability and does not move. The party must run to the targeted crystal and deal enough damage to it in order to interrupt the spell. If the party fails to do so, the boss gains 25 energy. On heroic, troll servants must also be killed before reaching the boss. They explode upon death and have low hp. Abilities Stoneblood Golem Searing Laser - The Golem targets a random player and shoots lasers at them from his eyes without turning towards them. The lasers deal heavy damage but move slowly, leaving a trail of fire behind them. The fire lasts 10 seconds. Overpowering Blaze - The Golem targets a random player and casts a flamethrower blaze from his hands. Dealing fatal damage in a stationary frontal cone. Void Pummel - The Golem punches the ground. Leaving a void circle beneath him that slowly expands. Lasts the entire fight. Draw Energy - On heroic difficulty, the golem will sometimes begin drawing energy from a crystal. He will stop attacking and put both fists to the ground. After 15 seconds he will gain 25 energy if the crystal is not damaged enough. Fractured Regeneration - At 100 energy, the golem regenerates to full health. Troll Servant Explosion: Blood oozes explode upon death. Dealing medium damage to all players within 5 yards. Loot 1H Mace - Attack power Leather Head - Spirit Trinket - Stamina Cloth head - stamina Quotes Aggro: Defend! Calling adds: Defend the temple! Fractured Regeneration: Activate, crystal regeneration stance. Achievements Extreme Crystals, Extreme Coordination: Defeat the Stoneblood Golem with all four crystals destroyed. Achievement guide: The only way to pull this off is if each crystal is brought to extremely low hp and then all destroyed at once, then the boss a few seconds after. Otherwise the damage is too much, even if the group is full raid geared.